Microdevices, such as integrated microcircuits and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), are used in a variety of products, from automobiles to microwaves to personal computers. Designing and fabricating microdevices typically involves many steps, known as a “design flow.” The particular steps of a design flow often are dependent upon the type of microcircuit, its complexity, the design team, and the microdevice fabricator or foundry that will manufacture the microcircuit. Typically, software and hardware “tools” verify the design at various stages of the design flow by running software simulators and/or hardware emulators, and errors in the design are corrected or the design is otherwise improved.
Several steps are common to most design flows for integrated microcircuits. Initially, the specification for a new circuit is transformed into a logical design, sometimes referred to as a register transfer level (RTL) description of the circuit. With this logical design, the circuit is described in terms of both the exchange of signals between hardware registers and the logical operations that are performed on those signals. The logical design typically employs a Hardware Design Language (HDL), such as the Very high speed integrated circuit Hardware Design Language (VHDL). The logic of the circuit is then analyzed, to confirm that it will accurately perform the functions desired for the circuit. This analysis is sometimes referred to as “functional verification.”
After the accuracy of the logical design is confirmed, it is converted into a device design by synthesis software. The device design, which is typically in the form of a schematic or netlist, describes the specific electronic devices (such as transistors, resistors, and capacitors) that will be used in the circuit, along with their interconnections. This device design generally corresponds to the level of representation displayed in conventional circuit diagrams. Preliminary timing estimates for portions of the circuit may be made at this stage, using an assumed characteristic speed for each device. In addition, the relationships between the electronic devices are analyzed, to confirm that the circuit described by the device design will correctly perform the desired functions. This analysis is sometimes referred to as “formal verification.”
Once the relationships between circuit devices have been established, the design is again transformed, this time into a physical design that describes specific geometric elements. This type of design often is referred to as a “layout” design. The geometric elements, which typically are polygons, define the shapes that will be created in various materials to manufacture the circuit. Typically, a designer will select groups of geometric elements representing circuit device components (e.g., contacts, gates, etc.) and place them in a design area. These groups of geometric elements may be custom designed, selected from a library of previously-created designs, or some combination of both. Lines are then routed between the geometric elements, which will form the wiring used to interconnect the electronic devices. Layout tools (often referred to as “place and route” tools), such as Mentor Graphics' IC Station or Cadence's Virtuoso, are commonly used for both of these tasks.
With a layout design, each physical layer of the circuit will have a corresponding layer representation in the design, and the geometric elements described in a layer representation will define the relative locations of the circuit device components that will make up a circuit device. Thus, the geometric elements in the representation of an implant layer will define the doped regions, while the geometric elements in the representation of a metal layer will define the locations in a metal layer where conductive wires will be formed to connect the circuit devices. In addition to integrated circuit microdevices, layout design data also is used to manufacture other types of microdevices, such as microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). Typically, a designer will perform a number of analyses on the layout design data. For example, with integrated circuits, the layout design may be analyzed to confirm that it accurately represents the circuit devices and their relationships as described in the device design. The layout design also may be analyzed to confirm that it complies with various design requirements, such as minimum spacings between geometric elements. Still further, the layout design may be modified to include the use of redundant geometric elements or the addition of corrective features to various geometric elements, to counteract limitations in the manufacturing process, etc.
In particular, the design flow process may include one or more resolution enhancement technique (RET) processes. These processes will modify the layout design data, to improve the usable resolution of the reticle or mask created from the design in a photolithographic manufacturing process. One such family of resolution enhancement technique (RET) processes, sometimes referred to as optical proximity correction (OPC) processes, may add features such as serifs or indentations to existing layout design data in order to compensate for diffractive effects during a lithographic manufacturing process. For example, an optical proximity correction process may modify a polygon in a layout design to include a “hammerhead” shape, in order to decrease rounding of the photolithographic image at the corners of the polygon.
After the layout design has been finalized, it is converted into a format that can be employed by a mask or reticle writing tool to create a mask or reticle for use in a photolithographic manufacturing process. The written masks or reticles then can be used in a photolithographic process to expose selected areas of a wafer to light or other radiation in order to produce the desired integrated microdevice structures on the wafer.
Silicon photonics, the design of photonic integrated circuits (PICs) on a CMOS platform, has attracted both academic and industrial interest for the possibility of reusing the mature CMOS technology platform that promises high yield and high volume, as well as the potential performance improvement gained by replacing electrons with photons in various application domains. While the conventional design flow process described above is applicable to a variety of microdevices, it is difficult to apply various aspects of this flow to photonic integrated circuits, and the issues of adapting an EDA flow developed for electronic IC designs to the specific needs of PIC designs have not yet been fully addressed.